dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum Posters in the GU Games
This is a listing of players who post on the forums in the .hack//G.U. Games. #-E 08 3B *Was PKed by Asta and IYOTEN ω Rice *His name is read Ohm Rice, not Butt Rice. Omuraisu ''(オムライス) is a common dish in Japan which combines fried rice with an omelet on top. Abluke ACE AL+O *Self-proclaimed "glasses maniac" Alan Canaan Alastair Alphonse *Runs a Broken Full Moon deck in Crimson VS Anonymity *May be an error; this is either meant to be "Anonymous," or Anonymity enjoys talking to himself. Anonymous *At one point this was Piros the 3rd. Antenora AppleStar Arius *In love with Kazubolo Atoli Ayane Baby Ken's Mom Bacon Bamboo Banjyo Bartels bass baygrass Beast Hunter K Beatrice BENISUKE big mountain Bike'n Go bito Beachfight *Is a member of Soulmates *Is a Lord Partizan Betelgeuse Bikuto Biwa *Is a "pro" artist that got his start on the Apkallu board BLACK black cat in <3 Blue Eye Samurai *Often accused of being gay *Claims Pi Blue Spiny Bon BunBun Buri C-TO Caina Chaporin Cherry Dance Chisakichi claude CO2 cross D *Lost his character from a virus attack *Created a second character named Kohaku D'KA D'ZU DaiDai Daoren de_BOOM DenDekeDen DenDero Denghu Dortmurt dreamslave E-zou earth_god Earthman Eggsit Eld Encephalon *Hangs around the Rumor forum eryngii eris Eye of the Beast F-J Father T fearLESS Fei Flamingo Florite FLOSIA FOF Fuchu Fukujin Tsuke fz Gabi *A girl's gotta have her secrets! Galm Gamer Husband Gaspard *Only posts on the Crimson VS board, where he is famous. Geburah GeGe Genbu George Yamamoto *Is a big Pi fan GKC glowpetal guard Golden Jet Goren Governor Tadashi GREEEEN Green Die Gurame * Loves Death Grunty Gun Barrel Gyon h-i-o hairpin HaKaBaKa Harley harley Haseo Heal Blue Heal Red Henako Himegon *Is a violent PK Himu Hiranoske Hiro ho-HOKEKYO HO1 ical IGA In-the-Way Isolde Ispania It's Shikoichi *Look out behind you! Izno *Is a fan of Ouka jin JADE JENIEVRE Jiu Zi Mars Johnson Judecca Julias *Is a fan of Pi, Bo, and Matsu JunePride Junjiro K-O K5 Kaede Kagari Kagura Kain Kaki Leader KAMUMASA Kaname Katsura Kazubolo *Likes macho flicks *Loves Steam Bikes Kazuki Kidoumaru Killem Killer Whale killkiss Kinuta Kitty Ladle koji Kou Kouki KUDARA KUINA KUKATACHI Kuma Chan Kumi KU RO Kyoragi Ladsil Lament * Leo-Suke lewis LIAN Liolette Little Braver LIQUID Lone Pine Lord Pao *May or may not be Natsume LuLuLiLi Lunar Soldier Machi *Is famous in the Apkallu board *Is a freelancer Mambo margerine Maria Marian MARIMO Masaki Matsuda Mayako (1/2) *Plays the character '''1/2' in The World R:2 ME Midnight-Special minagi Mitan Mitsuya Miyabi Monoon Monta MUSASHI myumyu Nachin NaCl naegis Nanase Mitabi narumi NAOO Negimaru NEMON New Rice nighthawk Nikorin NINJA-TARO Ninjato *Is a fan of priestesses *Works for CC Corp *Urges people to buy the real Crimson VS cards once they are released NOCTURNE noobling Nuada NikkaHall NoFace@admin *Is the admin for the Apkallu forum octo-mayonaise okino OOparts *Is good at finding out information about items *Talks about the disbandment of TaN Oracles Ortoak Oshino 8 Seas P-T passing BY peace-K Peachboy #33 peachcan Peche period S *Is probably Saku PHATE Pig of the Sea pinocchio Princess Sakuya Prune PsyYen *Is a soloist Ptolomey purpleparadise Rainbow Ruriko Raxil REACTION_gunman RED Ren Renji RipVanWrinkle rinrin Sagittarius S *Is Saku Sakaki SAKI Sakubo *Is Bo; Saku always uses an alt when she posts on the forums SAKURA *Is Saku sakura+whitelane *The poster is a pink-haired Tribal Grappler named Sakura; her friend is a blonde Flick Reaper named Whitelane samael Sayaka Seaweed Sal@d Sekishina *Is a masochist shamul sherry Shibora Shiki Shula Silabus *Posts in the News forums when there's a story on new electronic devices sin sizu solace Soltaholic Sophia SpagheTEA SR Star Glass Stella suna Sunny Kitty Suzuya Heihachi Syake *Every week, meets up with Piros the 3rd and Natsume to talk about manga *Appears to be a shounen-ai fan T tada-oni *Is friends with a Flick Reaper named Chia Tadpole Takatopi tamu Tanu *Infamous beast-lover *Wants to marry Gabi *Is working on making a Gabi plushie Tazna Team Chim Tenichi Tenjo Tenjin The Bangeman Tide *His character's name is Shio Tim to-ro Toi TOKITO Toko TomCat Towa Town Train Dog *Tends to fall in love with Chaotic PKs *Was PKed by Lei Lei, Helluger, and Jahad *Falls in love with Natsume, but is never PKed by her Tricycle Cop Tsukumo Tsumaki Tuna King U-Z Vakeratta Vapula Vertical Q-pid Very Easy vol watergun white Yamagakashi YamaImo *Wants to be a PK Yixiao Young Soldier 2 Yukichi Yuraia YUTA Yuvy Yuwei zephyr Zetto ziPPer ZODIAC-MARK2 Category:GU Games Characters